Curse of Curves
by ThereAre666Ways2Love
Summary: Theres a new girl on RAW. She catches the eye of Mr Kennedy, but she hates him. Kennedy wont give up, hes determined to make her like him. Both decide to make the other jealous. But Nicole won't give in, shes got the curse of curves. One Shot Song fic.


**Disclaimer: WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. The lyrics of the song, Curse of Curves, were used without any permission whatsoever and are owned by the great band, Cute is What We Aim For. The songs Coming Undone and Twisted Transistor are both owned by the great band Korn. And the song 'Homicidal Rant' is owned by the great band Malevolent Creation.**

**Author's Note: Bold italics are lyrics and italics that are enclosed by quotation marks are thoughts. Bold is a character's conscience.**

**Rated for language. Nicole's such a potty mouth, not that I ever swear whistles innocently hehe.**

**XxXxXxX**

_**I've got the gift of one liners**_

_**And you've got the curse of curves**_

On the outside, Ken Kennedy was everything a girl could want.

He was hot.

He was fairly good with words.

He was a professional wrestler.

He had a killer smile.

But on the inside, Ken Kennedy was everything a girl resisted in a guy.

He was unstable.

He was a liar.

He had an ego the size of Texas.

He never admitted to his wrong doings.

He was a fuck up.

Lucky for him, most girls looked at the outside more then the inside.

Not her though, and she was all that really mattered to him.

_**Are you perspiring from the irony?**_

_**Or are you sweating to these lyrics?**_

Nicole sighed as she stepped out of the women's locker room after RAW had come to an end. Tonight had been her WWE debut. She had been in a tough match against Melina.

Of course, she came out victorious, but she was still completely wiped out.

She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out of the arena.

"Well… if it isn't the newest addition to the WWE."

Nicole turned to see the egotistical Ken Kennedy walking close behind her.

"Even though I'm sure you already know who I am, allow me to formally introduce myself." He said. "My name is Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." He began, but was interrupted by Nicole.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nicole cut him off and she walked away.

"You can't walk away from Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." she interrupted him again.

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr. go fuck yourself." She said. "Fuck yourself." She repeated with a smirk and she walked away.

_**And with this gift **_

_**I compose words and the question that comes forward**_

The following week, Nicole walked into the arena where the next RAW was being held, her best friend Leanne was beside her. Kennedy was standing by the door and his eyes lit up when he saw Nicole, almost like he had been waiting for her.

"Nicole!" he said happily.

"Bastard!" she said, mocking his cheery tone.

Leanne chuckled and she and Nicole continued on toward the women's locker room.

"You know you won't be able to resist me much longer." He called after her.

Without stopping or turning around, Nicole lifted her arm and flipped him off.

Kennedy just lightly laughed as he watched her walk away.

_**And it's just in, you're a dead fit**_

_**But my wit won't allow it **_

"What!" Nicole screamed when she read the script for that night's show. "This can't be happening… I am _not_ doing this!" she declared.

"What is it? What does it say?" Leanne asked. She walked over to Nicole. Taking the script out of her friend's hands, she quickly skimmed over it. "Awesome! We're gonna win our match!"

"Leanne, look at the next page, below the results of our match." Nicole said as she rolled her eyes. Leanne laughed and flipped the page, reading a bit slower than she had been.

When she was done, Leanne looked over to Nicole. "Get to make out with Mr. Kennedy, eh?" she chuckled. "Lucky you."

"Lucky?!?" Nicole scoffed. "I can't stand that self-centered fucker."

"He's really not _too_ bad." Leanne said. Nicole glared over at her. "I mean, yes, he is rather egotistical… but he can be a pretty nice guy." She explained.

"No… you just described Randy Orton… Randy is egotistical but can be nice." Nicole said. "But Ken Kennedy is not nice at all… he's annoying and arrogant beyond any belief."

Leanne rolled her eyes. "I would argue with you, but our match is in twenty minutes, and we don't have time."

_**The inside lingo had me at hello**_

_**And we go where the money goes  
**_

_**The inside lingo had me at hello**_

_**And we go where the money goes**_

Nicole pinned Beth and received the three count. The girl's tag team entrance song, 'Coming Undone' by Korn, played. Leanne ducked under the middle rope and hugged her tag team partner. Leanne's boyfriend, the WWE Champion John Cena, who had been in their corner, got into the ring and congratulated them.

Their music and their celebration was interrupted and Mr. Kennedy's entrance music replaced it.

He came out and strolled down the ramp, his eyes never leaving Nicole, slowly, he clapped his hands together and he entered the ring.

He stood in the center of the ring and rose his arm for his personal microphone.

Once it was in his hand, he introduced himself, and, as usual, he received nothing but boos from the crowd.

He stepped down from the turnbuckle and he walked toward Leanne and Nicole.

Cena got up in Kennedy's face, but Leanne pulled him away from the other man before a fight could break out.

"I got this." Nicole told them.

"You sure?" Leanne asked.

"Positive." Nicole said and smiled in their direction. "Go _celebrate_." She winked at the two of them.

Leanne and John looked at each other, each raising an eyebrow. Nicole and Leanne hugged and she and John got out of the ring, but they stopped at the bottom of the ramp so that if Mr. Kennedy tried anything, they would be right there. It was plainly obvious that neither of them liked nor trusted Mr. Kennedy.

Nicole walked over to the far side of the ring and she called over to Lilian to hand her a mic. Once she had one, she lifted it to her lips. But before she could say anything, Kennedy began shouting into his personal mic.

"Meet the future Mrsssssssss. Kenneeddyy!" He looked into her brown eyes. "Kennedy!"

She rose her mic back up to her lips. "You're kidding me, right?" she scoffed.

Mr. Kennedy smirked. He grabbed hold of her and John and Leanne were about to run to Nicole's aid when Mr. Kennedy forcefully brought his lips to hers, they stopped.

Nicole pretended to be shocked. The microphone slipped from her fingers and landed with a soft thud that was almost inaudible because of the crowd's loud cheers.

John and Leanne looked at each other again and they just chuckled to each other and began walking up the ramp.

Nicole was shocked by how good Kennedy's lips felt against her own. He was actually quite a good kisser.

When she felt his tongue begin to snake between her lips, she got sense of herself. She drew her hand up and slapped him square across the face.

He drew back from her and Nicole picked up her fallen microphone. "Don't you _ever_ put your dirty filth mouth anywhere near me _ever_ again!" Nicole screamed at him.

Mr. Kennedy stood there in shock as his hot, sticky blood began to fill his mouth. She wasn't supposed to do that. The two of them were supposed to walk hand in hand up the ramp.

_**I want someone provocative and talkative**_

_**And it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower**_

_**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win**_

Nicole got out of the ring. She threw Mr. Kennedy one last death glare before storming back up the ramp.

Mr. Kennedy watched her intently as she walked. He spit out the blood in his mouth and put his hands to his hips as he shook his head.

Once she disappeared behind the curtain, Mr. Kennedy let out a long sigh, running his hand down his face. After a few more seconds, he followed her.

**XxXxXxX**

Nicole had been suspended for a month because of, in Vince's words, "the little stunt you pulled out there".

She didn't really care, of course she didn't want to not be able to wrestle for an entire fucking month, but at the moment, all Nicole wanted was to the hell as far away from Ken Kennedy as she possibly could.

As she walked out of the women's locker room, she found Kennedy sitting on top of one of the speakers. Candice Michelle was standing between his legs and he had his hands on her hips.

Nicole felt a strange pang of jealousy course through her at the sight of this. She coughed, interrupting their intense make out session.

Kennedy looked up to see Nicole standing there staring at him and Candice. He stared into her eyes, a strange look in his own. He grinned. "Have a nice night, Nicole."

"Go to hell, fucking bastard!" she said and quickly walked away.

She pulled out her I pod and played 'Twisted Transistor" by Korn. She let the lyrics and heavy guitar parts wash over her, trying to get the image of Kennedy and Candice Michelle out of her head.

'_Why am I feeling like this?'_ she mentally asked herself.

**Maybe it's because you like him.**

'_I do not!'_

**Than why are you getting all worked up and jealous over Kennedy and Candice making out?**

'_Because… I don't want him to get her slut diseases.' _

"Nicole!" someone called to her from behind her, breaking her out of her mental argument.

Nicole pulled the little ear pieces out of he ears and turned to see Phil Brooks **(CM Punk)** jogging toward her.

"Hey Phil." She said in a falsely cheery voice. She smiled, not having seen her friend in a very long time. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say… I heard you got suspended, it's just not right! I know you, you were just reacting out of your own natural instinct." He told her.

"Thanks." She said.

"I don't think I've ever seen an onscreen kiss look so real…. This is probably a stupid question, seeing as how you slapped him, but… you and Kennedy, I mean, you're not… ya know…?"

"A couple? Me and Kennedy?" She scoffed. "Phil, you're joking right?"

"Just wondering… that kiss looked pretty damn real." Phil said. "But anyway, I was thinking… would you wanna hang out sometime… you know, after your suspension is lifted."

Before Nicole could respond, something behind Phil caught her attention. Kennedy was walked toward his rental car in the parking lot, but he stopped and stared over at them.

"I'd love to." Nicole said giddily. She stood on the tips of her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Phil smiled. "I'll call you."

Nicole nodded. "I'd like that." She said and Phil turned and began to walk back toward the arena.

She looked over and caught the angry eyes of Kennedy. Nicole smirked and waved. She turned around and climbed into her car.

_**Her bone structure screams:**_

'_**Touch her'**_

'_**Touch her'**_

_**And she's got the curse of curves.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**(Kennedy's POV, after match)**

Kennedy walked through the curtain.

"Where's Nicole?" he demanded from anyone who he thought would know where she was.

He walked over to John Cena and Leanne, who were in the middle of a steamy make out session in the middle of the hall way.

"Hem hem." He cleared his throat. "Where the hell is Nicole?" he rudely demanded.

"Women's locker room." Leanne coldly replied.

"Thanks." He said and walked over to the women's locker room.

Kennedy simply had to have Nicole. The moment he first saw her, he knew that he wanted her.

It was plainly obvious that Nicole was hell-bent on playing hard to get, which was a game that, Kennedy had to admit, she was rather good at. But he was better.

As he looked around, he saw Candice Michelle walking toward him. He looked over at John and Leanne and he hatched an idea.

Kennedy sat down on one of the speakers that were across from the of the women's locker room door. "Hey Candice." He called over to her. "Com here for a second."

She walked over to him.

"You looked real good out there tonight. _Real_ good." He told her.

"Thank you." She replied in her best flirtatious voice.

"How would you like to show Mrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Kenneeddyy…. Kennedy… how good you can be." He grabbed her by her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

It was than that the women's locker room door opened.

He heard a cough and Kennedy looked up to see Nicole standing there with an intensely jealous look on her face.

He grinned at he rand she stormed away.

Once she disappeared, Kennedy pushed Candice away, whore, you've done your job."

_**So with the combination of my gift with one liners**_

_**And my way…**_

_**My way with words.**_

Kennedy walked out to the parking lot to see Nicole and Phil Brooks standing there talking. As she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, Kennedy began to feel angry.

"Oh, she is good." He muttered.

Phil turned and walked away from her, a very satisfied smirk on her face.

Kennedy looked at Nicole. She grinned and waved at him before getting in her car.

**XxXxXxX**

**(Nicole's POV) Fast Forward one month, after Nicole's suspension.**

Nicole walked into the arena where RAW was being held and she was especially excited for two reasons.

One, she had been out of the ring for a month and wanted to get back in and kick some ass! And two, her date with Phil was tonight and she couldn't wait to see the look on Kennedy's face.

"Dude!" Leanne exclaimed, running toward her best friend.

"Man, I just walked in toe door and I'm already getting yelled at." Nicole said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Shut up." Leanne smiled. "So, you and Phil…? What about Kennedy?"

"What about that faggot?" Nicole coldly said as the two walked into the women's locker room.

"Well…. It's pretty obvious you live him…" Leanne began.

"-I do not!" Nicole cut her off.

"_Sure_." Leanne said and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Nicole said. She picked up Leanne's duffel bag and threw it at her. "We have a match tonight. Get ready."

_**It seems I'm too hip **_

_**To keep tight lipped**_

_**And you're on the gossip team**_

_**You're making something out of nothing**_

_**Jealousy's the cousin,**_

_**The cousin of greed.**_

After their match, Leanne and Nicole changed out of their ring attire and into their normal clothes.

"We're going out tonight." Nicole stated.

"We are?" Leanne asked.

"Yup."

"But you have your date…"

"We're going to a club called The Nightwish I want you and John to come with."

"But, why…"

"-Leanne… please. I want you and John to come with us."

"Alright." Leanne said. "I'm gonna go tell John. I'll be right back."

Nicole nodded and Leanne walked out of the locker room. She found John standing a few feet away talking to Kennedy.

"John." She called. Leanne jogged over toward him. "You know how Nicole has that date with Phil tonight? They're going to a club called The Nightwish and Nicole wants us to go with her, I don't know why. But I said that we would go, alright?"

"Yeah." John said with a nod. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay." Leanne said. She nodded in Kennedy's direction and headed back toward the women's locker room.

_**The inside lingo had me at hello**_

_**And you go where the money goes**_

_**The inside lingo had me at hello**_

_**And you go where the money goes**_

"Cena!" Kennedy called to the WWE Champion.

"What do you want, Kennedy?" Cena said coldly as Kennedy approached him.

"You're pretty good friends with Nicole, right?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

"Where is she going with Phil Brooks tonight?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern." John said and was about to walk away when he heard his name being called from down the hall.

Kennedy looked to see Leanne quickly walking toward them. He eavesdropped on their conversation and heard Leanne say something about a club called "The Nightwish".

Kennedy grinned, turned, and walked away from the couple. "So, Nicole and Phil are going to a club called The Nightwish…. I'm sure they wouldn't mind… a little visitor."

"Hey Maria!" he called when he caught sight of the ditzy interviewer. "I wanna ask you something."

_**I want someone provocative and talkative  
**_

_**but It's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
**_

_**and from what I've heard with skin you'll win**_

Nicole, Phil, Leanne, and John walked into the club. 'Homicidal Rant' by Malevolent Creation was loudly playing.

Leanne smiled and dragged John onto the dance floor. "Nicole, Phil, can you guys get a table?" Leanne called over to them.

"Yeah." Nicole replied and she and Phil went and got a table, ordering their drinks.

Nicole looked around the club, laughing when she saw Leanne and John jumping in beat to the music, John looking completely idiotic.

"Hey guys." Someone said behind them.

Phil and Nicole turned to see Kennedy standing there with a smug grin on his face. His hand resting on Maria's lower back.

"Mind if we join you?"

_**Her bone structure screams: **_

_**(I want someone)**_

"_**Touch her! Touch her!"**_

"Hey, Kennedy…. Maria." Nicole said coldly, glaring daggers in Maria's direction. "So, what happened to Santino?" she asked.

"He's too jealous all the time, won't let me have any fun." Maria explained.

"Oh, well, isn't it cheating… you being on this date?"

"Well… I don't know." This question seemed to stump Maria.

"You okay, Nicole?" Phil asked. "You seem flustered."

"I'm fine!" she snapped at him.

Kennedy got up, grabbed Nicole by the forearm and dragged her away from the table.

"What?" she asked coldly when they came to a stop by the bar.

_**And she's got the curse, **_

_**the curse of: **_

_**(I want someone)  
**_

_**From what I've heard with skin you'll win **_

"Why don't you just drop it?" he asked, ignoring her question completely.

"Drop what?" she snapped.

"This act." He replied. "You know that your not fooling anyone, except Phil, but he's already a damned fool."

"What act? You're the one who's pretending!" she had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling. "You're the one who's using Maria to… I don't know, make me jealous or something."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I've had my eyes on Maria for quite a while, I think it's you who's using your date."

"Bull shit!" she didn't care anymore, she yelled, loud, and everyone in the bar was staring at her. She could feel her blood boil, she was getting pissed now. "Take a fucking picture it'll last longer!" she screamed at everyone and they all averted their attention away from the two.

"And you're hostile." He added under her breath.

"I am not!" she snapped.

"Ugh… yeah you are. And you know, if you would just admit it, I would drop Maria and you drop Phil, and we can blow outta here, _together_." He told her with a smug grin.

"Not even in your goddamn dreams!" she said.

"Just admit you're jealous!"

"Never!"

"Ha! You just did!"

"No I didn't because I'm not in the least bit jealous of you and that skank and I never will be! It's you who's jealous of me and Phil!"

"And why would I have any reason to be jealous of you and that idiotic….Punk!"

"Says the guy who's on a date with Maria." She muttered under her breath. "You have several reasons to be jealous of the both Phil and I. For one thing, we're both vastly better looking than both you and Maria." She said with an amused smile.

"That… that isn't even relevant to what we're talking about."

She sarcastically clapped her hands. "Wow, Kennedy, you actually used a rather large word properly in a sentence… _good for you_." She said in the tone she would use on a three year old. "Well, you didn't exactly let me finish." She told him.

"Ok, by all means." He said with a small wave of his arms.

"Plus, Phil and I are a much better couple…"

He cut her off. "You two are dating."

Nicole laughed at the expression on his face; it looked almost like he was disappointed, and… almost sad. "Not yet, but pretty much guaranteed we will be."

He looked relived, but he quickly wiped the expression off of his face. "Anything else?"

"Yup. Phil is ten times the man you'll ever be… assuming _man_ is what you're aiming for." She smiled and quickly walked away before he could say anything else.

"You know, you are too damn stubborn." Leanne said as Nicole sat down beside her and Phil.

"I know…" Nicole smirked. "That was random, what made you say that?"

Leanne would have replied, but she noticed Phil staring at her, waiting for her answer. She smiled. "Oh, believe me, chica, you know."

_**We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
**_

_**To where the reality grows  
**_

_**Yeah, that's where mine go  
**_

_**that's where mine go **_

Kennedy sighed and rested his elbows on the bar, placing his head in his hands. He just couldn't seem to ever be able to say the right things to her. He kept messing up.

He lifted his head and looked over to see her smiling and laughing. Why couldn't she be like that around him?

"Maybe I should stop acting like such an asshole to everyone…" he whispered.

A grin played across his face. "Nah."

He stole one glance over at Nicole, Phil, Leanne, John, and Maria, and Kennedy left the club.

_**We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
**_

_**To where the reality grows  
**_

_**Yeah that's where mine go  
**_

_**Where the reality grows:  
**_

_**From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
**_

_**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win **_

Nicole and Leanne walked through the curtain after their match against Jillian and Melina. They had lost by DQ, Melina losing her cool and hitting Nicole over the head with one of the steel chairs. So, of course, Nicole was pissed the hell off.

It had been a month since that night at the club, and they both had been… off ever since.

Leanne and John were fighting a lot as of late, to say the least, their relationship was on the rocks. And Nicole and Phil, well, Nicole left him a few days after their date.

The two partners stormed into the locker room.

They found Maria and Candice sitting on one of the couches in front of the TV, and they snickered at the sight of the two best friends walking into the room.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!?" Nicole screamed and they shut up immediately when they saw the pure anger in her eyes. "That's what I fucking thought." She muttered as she turned to her duffel bag.

"Calm down." Leanne whispered to her.

Nicole looked up and her eyes softened, she sighed. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"John and I are going to hang out, watch some movies and stuff… try to save our relationship." Leanne said as she pulled on her sneakers.

"God, I never thought I would ever see you fight, always thought that if ever there was a perfect relationship, it was your guy's." Nicole said as she zipped up her hoodie and pulled it down so that it went down to it's full length, falling down to her knees.

Leanne sighed. "Yeah, well, we're going to try and fix it." She stood up. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Nicole simply nodded.

_**I want someone provocative and talkative  
**_

_**But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
**_

_**And from what I've heard with skin you'll win **_

Nicole slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, threw one final glare in Maria and Candice's directions, and she walked out the door.

"Nicole!" someone called to her as she walked down the hall. "Nicole Pitoniak!"

She turned to see Kennedy running toward her.

"What do you want? Here to annoy me more than just the mere sight of you already does?" Nicole said with an amused smirk.

Kennedy didn't say anything, he just looked down at her with lust filled eyes.

"What?!?" she yelled.

Kennedy grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers.

Nicole was shocked by his sudden action and she dropped her bag to the ground. She smiled into the kiss and surprised him when she backed his body into the wall, making the kiss much more forceful.

She pulled away suddenly, walked over, and picked her duffel bag back up. "You, me, my hotel room tonight." She said, no commanded him. Nicole smiled. She loved her controlling bitchyness.

_**Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
**_

_**"Touch her! Touch her!"  
**_

_**And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
**_

_**From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
**_

_**With skin you'll win  
**_

_**Skin you'll win **_

**XxXxXxX**

**Well, that was a little present to my dearest friend Nicole. I hope she liked it. It was fun to write.**

**To Nicole: Chica, I know that you are going through a hard time right now, I'm not going to get into it, cause I know that you would not want total strangers to know TOO MUCH about your personal life, but I hope that this makes/made you forget about it, at least for now. **

**- Leanne**


End file.
